chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Team Leave
Team Leave is the eleventh episode in Season 4 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie’s Kickin’ Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin’ Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Months after Cinco de Cuatro, Heather and Chase are working at a web search company and are making friends and staying busy. Months earlier, two mornings after Cinco de Cuatro, Chase and Heather leave the academy but are told by Adam, fumigating the building for his Pest Control business, that some people are in the basement. Both Heather and Chase reminisce about failed scuba trips with both John and Ann, respectively, and are startled to find Doug, Angela, and Louis in scuba gear in the basement. Doug explains that Tina, Bree, and Bailey told them Heather and Chase would take care of them. Heather and Chase both say they have too many problems of their own and leave. Outside Rex's apartment, moments after John and Ann punched Heather and Chase in their faces for knowingly sleeping with their significant others, the mother, daughter, uncle, and nephew swallow the awkwardness and pretend as if nothing happened. Heather returned to the penthouse where she left a note for Evie telling her that she's sorry she missed her, while simultaneously on a call with her ignoring every word she said. She meets Lt. Toddler who is inquiring if Evie is home. John and Ann call Marie and Barry Jr., who are in Evie's penthouse cleaning up any evidence that Marie was there having sex with a teenager. They convince the maid and butler to swap clothes with them, so that they can leave the building without being discovered. Marie and Barry Jr go to meet with John and Ann, who hand them cups of coffee. John and Ann tell them that they punched Chase and Heather and that they don't know what to do. Marie tells them that she told Heather about Rex having a girlfriend because she hoped something like this would happen. Barry Jr. tells them that they should call and apologize to Heather and Chase, because they will otherwise feel horrible. John and Ann get respective calls from Chase and Heather, but decline them both. Heather leaves her daughter a voicemail telling her that Rex doesn't know that they are mother and daughter. She goes to leave the penthouse but is again questioned by Lt. Toddler who is looking for Evie, who hasn't been seen since Cinco. Heather tried to trick her and distance herself from Evie but an unphased Toddler asks her a series of questions about the redheaded women in the penthouse (who were actually C.K., Kaz, and Chase) and Tina, Bree, Bailey, Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val's whereabouts (who fled the Quimby Rehabilitation Clinic.) Heather awkwardly babbles through both answers and leaves, deciding to report Doug, Angela, and Louis as missing people as a method of getting Evie, Tina, Bree, or Bailey to take care of them. Meanwhile in Mexico, Cody Jr. attempts to buy forget-me-now pills to forget his tryst with Barry Jr. but is interrupted by C.K., Kaz, and Chase arriving. The 4 pretend to be super-machismo and agree to party their way through Mexico. Tina, Bree, Bailey, Holden, Diggie, Willow, and Val arrive at Davenaz Hospital and Maddie, Liv, Parker, and Joey attempt to pass the border in their limousine. Trivia * This is the first episode where Cody is called C.K. throughout, following his coming out as gender-fluid in the previous episode. * This episode also features a main cast rearrangement.